


Itty Bitty

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Humanstuck, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of PBJ oneshots, all smut and explicit in nature. Some are humanstuck. Some are xeno. Tags will be updated upon chapter addition. A brief description of each fic will be given at the start of the chapter. Feel free to leave requests in the comments. Will be updated according to spontaneous Gamtav muse.</p><p>Just as forewarning, I have the nasty habit of ending everything with fluffy shit. I'm trying to stop. I need an intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Tangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and Tavros on a couch. Trolls. Xenobiological body parts: tentabulges and nooks.

Gamzee was always more blunt, straightforward, and sometimes a little too eager, though when it came to his flushed feelings regarding Tavros he tried to make it not so obvious. The best of his efforts failed most of the time and the Taurus could almost sense it whenever he made those cheesy remarks and mentioned how at ‘chill’ he felt when he was with him. Though Gamzee was always handsy, clingy, and touchy with everyone, so it didn’t seem to be beyond friendship when he’d hold his hand, or offer to sleep beside him in ways that others found suspicious.

On this particular night however Gamzee was half asleep, and without the part of his mind active that told him when to stop, well, the chances of him stopping were quite slim.

Tavros had turned off the television and dropped the remote to the floor. He couldn’t move much due to the Capricorn binding him. As he glanced over his shoulder, the scent of sopor and the popcorn they ate hours ago emanated from his lips. Gamzee fell asleep halfway through the movie and had draped those lanky arms around Tavros as he slipped to the side. Now they lay on their sides and Gamzee’s grip had tightened just a bit and Tavros was now Gamzee’s snugglebuddy as it were as he drifted into REM.

Truth be told, Tavros didn’t mind all that much. It felt warm, and he trusted his friend. The only problem was that Tavros couldn’t sleep here like Gamzee could. His horns got in the way and made laying completely on his side rather impossible. So while Gamzee had his arms around him, Tavros had to sit at an awkward angle.

“Gamzee. Gamzee, I need you to get up, okay?” he began to ask as he planted his hand in the other troll’s hair and ruffled it about.

The highblood began to stir slightly with a brief lift of his lip, further exposing his fangs as he made a grunt in his sleep. His eyebrow twitched. He yawned, but no cigar. Tavros placed his hands on either side of Gamzee’s face and began to gently shake his head from side to side.

“Gamzee, get up.”

Technically, Tavros could just pry his arms off, but he figured he should wake Gamzee up so he could at least walk home to stay in his recuperacoon, or as usual, offer to share his. After a few more shakes, Gamzee took in a deep breath of air and began to stretch his legs out as well as his arms. He gave somewhat of a half lidded stare to his friend before pulling him back into his arms in a tight embrace.

Tavros rolled his eyes.

“No, Gamzee, I can’t sleep here.”

Gamzee shifted from his side to his back, and with his grip kept, Tavros now lay belly-up. Well, technically his horns weren’t in the way now, but this wasn’t the most comfortable way to lay. Gamzee was pretty bony. He could feel his protruding hip bones against his backside. At least, he hoped that was a hip bone.

“Gamzee,” Tavros whined, not wanting to get upset with his friend but it seemed as though nothing was working.

His left arm, snaked around Tav’s torso lifted to tilt his head to the side slightly. Tavros made a slight shiver, only realizing then that his shirt was a bit baggy and was exposing his neck at that point. The air in the room seemed so much colder. And then Gamzee made a soft sigh as he ran his tongue across his neck.

The moment that Tavros had begun to shift away out of reflex, Gamzee remembered once more that his own arm was snaked around Tav’s waist. With his eyes closed, he pressed his palm against the other’s clothed belly before beginning to grope around mindlessly. Tavros felt a rush of blood to his face and he instinctively tried to widen the gap between their bodies. Attempting to sit up proved futile with Gamzee holding his chin back.

Tavros liked being close to Gamzee, and he’d thought about possibly being more than that on more than one occasion, but this came straight out of left field. He felt a bit, excited at the touch, evident by the way that his seed flap widened up in his pants, making room for his bulge as he slowly begun to protrude. This was so embarrassing.

“H-Hey, Gamzee, are you aslee—”

The question was cut off by Tavros clamping his teeth shut and badly holding back a surprised sound effect when Gamzee’s wandering hand brushed by the rising tent in his pants and seized it upon contact. It only took a few squeezes for Gamzee’s mind to recognize what he had his hands on, even in his sleepy stupor, and he let out another breathy noise as he pushed his tongue against the junction between Tav’s neck and his shoulder.

The Capricorn’s hand slithered beneath his trousers quickly to tug on the engorged anatomy. Tavros arched his back up into Gamzee’s torso as he began to jerk him off. His eyes stared off into blank space as pleasure froze his brain. Gamzee’s lips puckered, suction cupping to the other boys neck as he licked at the skin. His teeth brushed against Tav’s neck, giving him a hickey that nearly tore the skin.

Tavros tried to think of something to say but there wasn’t anything coming to mind. This felt really good. If anything, he might have a mind to ask Gamzee not to stop. The more that he shifted against Gamzee, the more the indigo blood felt the need to close any and all space between them, as well as get rid of those pointless pair of pants.

Gamzee’s free hand moved from the Taurus chin to clutch the offending trousers and yank them down his hip. Snatching the grey exposed thigh with his fingers, Gamzee jerked Tav’s leg up with the bend of his knee causing the fabric to fall further. His ample flesh squished between Gam’s digits with the tight grip. The added distance between his thigh’s allowed the full extension of his bone bulge, and Tavros couldn’t keep quiet as Gamzee’s hand massaged it outwards, coated up to his wrist in a transparently brown substance.

It seemed he was full of yet more surprises when that free hand decided to swoop beneath Tav. The tips of his fingers gave a teasing push against his backside before tickling like a spider around the corner and dipping into his nook.

“G—Gamz— Ahhhhh, nahh, Gamzee,” Tavros tried to speak, though the warmth pooling and tightening in his abdomen was about to drive him delirious.

“Shhhh,” the highblood finally spoke up as he straightened up under him.

So he was awake. Just how long had he been awake and coherent? Tavros would’ve thought to reach back and smack him if he wasn’t quickly deteriorating into a moaning, groaning mess. Gamzee sat up slightly and pulled Tavros onto his lap, propping up one of his legs on the sofa. He jerked Tav’s leg over the erect knee to keep him open. The ministrations inside his wet opening ceased long enough for Gamzee to grab his pants and jerk them the rest of the way off.

Gamzee’s own bulge was already pushing up against his pants. Tavros could feel it against his back.

“Do you like it?”

Two fingers plunged back inside of Tavros and the rustblood curled his toes up with a dank moan. A third was added promptly. Gamzee grew so hard as he stared over Tav’s shoulder, watching how Tavros shivered in his grasp. He worked him over well, massaging his bulge with a tight hand and feeling up his insides with a set of quick fingers. It seemed though that Tavros had missed the inquiry in his pleasure, and Gamzee saw fit to pause, earning a disgruntled whine from the other boy.

“Do you like it?”

“T-Too much,” Tavros breathed out all at once like a single alien word.

Gamzee would resume, but not as enthused as before. His hand gripped Tavros tight but refused to move. His fingers slowly moved in and out, feeling around languidly as if teasing him. It worked. Tavros wiggled in Gamzee’s tenure, giving a buck of his hips as he bit into his own lip.

“Gamzee, can we,” he paused with a slight pant, wondering what to call it. “Can we, do it?”

“Do what?”

Now that was just downright cruel. Tavros could feel Gamzee’s bulge poke out of his waistband and leave dark purple residue against his backside. Would he really make him say it? His face was warm with arousal. This whole time he hadn’t done much with his hands other than grip at the air, at the sofa, at his shirt. This time Tavros reached down to cinch Gamzee’s tentacle in his hand. This time the highblood was the one trying to hold back a sound of enjoyment. All of the confidence Tavros had in him burst at a single point.

Tavros leaned his head back and lifted his hips as he coaxed Gamzee’s bonebulge forth and lead it up into his nook. Both of them let out a cry of surprise as Gamzee’s body gave into instinct and his tentacle undulated inside of him, and wouldn’t stop. Gamzee immediately clutched Tav’s side as his other hand squeezed the exposed brown bulge.

“Shhhhhiiiit, Tav, oh shit, man,” Gamzee moaned almost desperately. He wasn’t expecting Tavros to do that, but he was soon so infinitely glad that he had.

Gamzee continued to stroke and pull Tav’s tentacle, his own body succumbing to the biological urge to billow back and forth inside of him, again, and again, and again. They crashed together, once, twice, too many times. Tavros yanked his hands back, eager to catch a grip on something. He yanked on Gamzee’s horns, causing a bittersweet jerk in the highblood. Gamzee’s bulge swelled harder inside him. Neither of them would last long.

“P… Pail,” Tavros began to groan. “We need a pail.”

There was no way in hell that Gamzee was pausing to go get a pail. If after this, they became matesprits, there’d be plenty of time to try for a pail again. He wasn’t the most practical of the trolls and would rather savor the good feeling. When Gamzee thrust his hips upwards into Tavros, the brown blood squealed and felt himself make friends with the breaking point.

“Gamzee—!! I can’t, I’m gonna—”

In Gamzee’s mind, there wasn’t a more beautiful sound than hearing Tavros moan the way he did when he came. It was loud, and then it got louder, and it was drawn out. He heard Tav’s complete rise and fall, and that alone pushed him over the edge and he let his own genetic material go inside.

Much unlike human genetic material, trolls did excrete enough to fill a whole pail. Tavros ended up soaking most of the sofa in his juice. Gamzee’s filled Tav up and the excess was already leaking out. Somehow, it didn’t gross Tavros out. It was warm inside of him. He didn’t want Gamzee to pull out just yet. Both of them lay panting, drenched in each others sweat and discharge.

As somewhat of a surprise to Tavros, Gamzee began to feel around again. His eyes were closed. This time when he felt Tav’s elbow, he followed it down until he felt a wrist and knuckles. He gave a sigh like a smile and interlaced his fingers with Tavros’s. The brown blood blinked with a new found warmth settling in his chest. He squeezed back, giving a small chuckle when he felt the wet sticky substance coating his fingers.

“Ewww.”

Gamzee laughed low in his throat.

“I love you, bro.”

Tavros paused, giving a questioning gaze over his shoulder. Gamzee’s eyes were closed, his head laid against the couch, a smile perfectly transfixed upon his lips. Tavros trembled, pulling Gamzee’s anatomy out and turning to lay back-up, his face buried in his neck.

“I do too. I… love you too.”


	2. Untitled Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck. Pre-established relationship. Tavros in control.

It was hard in his hand, flushed and erect like a lever, or a target— some obvious weakness pointed out to him. Tavros had slipped his wrist through Gamzee’s boxers and was now clenching his piece earnestly. His boyfriend made a few subtle grunts and gasps as Tavros pushed his own lips against his belly. Those familiar callous fingertips found themselves brushing the prickly shaved sides of Tav’s head before deciding to tighten on that Mohawk. “Tav, you ain’t gotta—”

Gamzee was used to being in control, but he felt something akin to a rush when his lover was the one taking the reigns. It was the unpredictability of the matter that turned him on, not knowing what he was going to do next. The stoner totally lost whatever the fuck he was going to say when Tavros changed pace. His gingerly stroking was replaced with a tight grip that threatened to drive him delirious.

At first, Tavros was a bit anxious as per usual, but once he was in the zone, he was only concentrating on how to properly find all of the special places in his boyfriend’s body. He trailed kisses down Gamzee’s body, following a trail of peach fuzz until he came back to the waistband. He paused to bring his dark brown irises back up to Gamzee’s, though keeping a firm palm around his cock. “You should, tell me how you want it,” Tavros said softly as he resumed rubbing.

“Sh-Shiiit, m-motherfucker, you know what I like,” Gamzee chuckled out softly with a reddened cheek and nose. Tavros liked that he could actually see the flush in his face. His naked skin beneath the face paint he always wore was so handsome. Tavros almost wanted to do what Gamzee always did to him, more or less embarrassing him by making him tell him what to do, but instead he decided to just surprise him.

Tavros bit the hem of the boxers and slid his head back. With Gamzee’s dick exposed now, he gave it a hungry look before massaging it with his fingers. He closed his eyes as he cradled the topside, making subtle ministrations while simultaneously pressing his lips to the underside. The little junction connecting the shaft and scrotum was littered in kisses. And then Tavros sucked teasingly at the spot.

It took everything in Gamzee’s power to not fling his hips. His joints tightened up and his fingers mingled further in Tav’s hair. A small whine escaped his throat. Tavros leisurely began to make his way upwards toward the helm of his cock, slower than Gamzee would’ve liked. He’d lick and toy with the underneath, clearly avoiding even touching the head where precum was surely forming. Gamzee didn’t know whether it felt better to watch him do it all, or close his eyes and let every second of it surprise him.

He decided to keep his eyes fixated on Tavros. It was so hot because he looked so into it. Though, the closer that Tavros got to his head, the more he shivered beneath him. The tension was building so miraculously. Tavros paused when he felt something lukewarm and damp coat his nose. His eyes spotted a trail of precum from the tip that had dripped down and he pulled back to wipe his face. Tavros licked it from his hand and delivered that rapacious stare down toward Gamzee’s rod.

There wasn’t an inch of hesitation. Even with his eyes wide open, Gamzee couldn’t prevent the noise that skidded out of his mouth like a car crash when Tavros went down on him. His tongue bathed his head, taking in the dampness that had been formed. Gamzee’s elbow buckled against his body, and he tried not to yank Tav’s hair. His knees closed in around him. Tavros stuck his tongue out, splaying it against the chassis. The head of Gamzee’s dick was nearly inside of his mouth, but he teased him so. Tavros lathered his length, breathing hot breath against the tip, and Gamzee lost his control.

Unintentionally, his wrist jerked and Gamzee bucked his hips in impatience. Tavros snatched Gamzee’s hips tightly as his head was yanked south. Immediately he accommodated for the shaft in his mouth and didn’t hesitate in hollowing his cheeks. Gamzee panted with a squinted expression. “Fuck. Sorry, man,” he groaned, feeling bad for his impulse. Tavros craned his neck back, his lips sliding against him until he caught the head and stopped. Then Tavros started sucking on the helm, relentlessly— enough to make Gamzee toss his head back into the pillow and rip his spine from the bed.

Tavros listened to his lover gasp his name with his legs trembling. He knew Gamzee’s teeth were clenched by the tight sounds slipping out from his trembling Adam’s apple. He pressed his hands against the sides of Gamzee’s rattling knees. With enough separation, Tavros was able to fit between him perfectly, and hastily took all six and a half inches into his mouth. The back of Tav’s throat sent splinters of pleasure through Gamzee’s abdomen, all pooling in a purely potent bundle of knots between his legs.

The hand that wasn’t raveled in Tav’s hair was gripping the side of the bed. Fuck, he was being way too loud, but he couldn’t help it. He got off hearing his own voice saying his boyfriend’s name. He loved saying it, ‘Tavros,’ especially when he couldn’t even get the last syllable out. Tavros liked knowing that he was doing a good job. As he bobbed his head up and down, he noticed the way that Gamzee’s breathing grew irregular and he made subtle writhes reminiscent of his peak. Tavros moaned into his cock, enjoying pleasing his lover.

With his eyes shut, Tavros felt around for Gamzee’s hands. He pulled the one from his head away and interlaced their fingers. Reaching out toward the side of the bed, Tavros took the other hand inside of his and did the same. Gamzee popped his eyes open, squeezing his boyfriend’s hands. He made eye contact for a few seconds, his fingers deeply coiled with Tav’s as he groaned and sucked him off.

Fuck, he was not lasting any longer. Gamzee’s frame quaked with arousal and he choked Tav’s hands with his own. The desperate moan he made came out stuttered as his body tightened. Tavros prepared himself when the salty liquid poured into his mouth. He swallowed every ounce of it without a drop of shame, and then licked the head clean of any impurities.

Beneath him, Gamzee lay in a gangly panting mess. The digits entangled with his own were clammy and limp. Tavros gave a small squeeze, rubbing his thumbs across the side of his hand. Gamzee returned the sentiment, though couldn’t yet find words to speak. Come to think of it, neither could Tavros. They could’ve said ‘I love you,’ but they both knew it in that moment, with their palms pressed, stuck together with sweat. Tavros released his hands long enough to slide Gamzee’s boxers back up and then snatch the covers around them.

“Wait— bro, what about you?” Gamzee muttered tiredly. It was obvious to the both of them that he was all but spent, but still he didn’t feel right getting off without him. Tavros pushed his nose into the paler boy’s chest. He smelled like weed and dryer sheets. “I’m just happy, making you happy,” he responded, warming up to his boyfriend beneath the sheets.

There was a pause before Gamzee snaked his arm around him, and after he’d closed his eyes and pushed his nose into his hair, he made a statement.

“That felt all kinds of motherfuckin’ happy.”

Tavros laughed and felt security settle in his chest.


	3. Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck. Pre-established relationship. Tavros is driving home from a party, Gamzee is drunk.

Tavros increased his grip on the steering wheel. He swallowed a collection of saliva and craned his wrists forward. The only lights on inside of the car were the pale lime glow from the dash in front of him and the bright blue light emanating out of the radio. Tavros didn’t need to see inside of the car though, not really. He was driving through the night air, windows all the way up with his brights on, and he didn’t need to see the interior of the car to know what was going on.

Beside him, Gamzee had gotten out of his seat belt and was twisted in the driver’s direction. Tavros could feel Gamzee’s smirk as he pushed his face into his neck. The street wasn’t all that busy, a few miles from home definitely but lacking in the usual midnight crowd. Gamzee’s hands had already begun to wander, but Tavros wasn’t all that worried. Without missing a step, the Taurus snatched his boyfriend’s hand rested on his abdomen and held it.

“Gamzee—”

Fuck, he knew that his neck was his spot. Tav’s hand clenched Gam’s with surprising strength as Gamzee had begun seasoning the side of his throat with an assortment of messy kisses. Gamzee then started sucking the skin. The slight pinch and sudden warmth caused a throb of velvet to rise in his pants. Yeah, you really didn’t have to tell Tavros twice. This felt good, very good. But couldn’t Gamzee at least wait until they arrived home? Gamzee lifted his lips to an earlobe, lapping at it once, twice, before capturing it in his maw.

Tavros made a blotchy groan, absent-mindedly slanting his head to the side to grant his lover more access. Taking notice of this immediately, Gamzee’s free hand yanked at his boyfriend’s collar. A raunchy sound came out as he slid his tongue over the side of his neck. Gamzee softly bit into the skin connecting Tav’s shoulder with his collar, and when Tavros let go of one hand in an attempt to annex the other, Gamzee seized the rise of his trousers. He was hard.

“Gamzee, you’re drunk,” Tavros asserted, still smelling the liquor littering his breath.

“Tavros, you’re horny,” the Capricorn interjected in a singsong cadence, massaging the buxom muscle wrapped in far too much clothing.

“Am not,” challenged Tavros.

Using but a single hand, Gamzee ripped down the zipper to reveal a pair of gray cotton boxers. A single wet stain lingered at the top. Tavros whispered his name cautiously, suppressing a noise of anxious arousal.

Gamzee didn’t miss a beat as he wrapped his digits full around Tavros’s dick. He listened to the way that Tavros got tense and latched on tighter to the wheel with his one free hand. Gamzee’s eyes were focused on his piece before finally searching for approval in his face. The darker skinned boy was still trying to navigate the road. Even harder than keeping the car moving in a straight line, Tavros was stopping himself from slamming his foot into the pedal. His boyfriend’s hand movements were sloppy, but every stroke felt even better. He caught Gamzee’s eyes prying for his and strayed away from the road just long enough to acknowledge.

“I think you are.”

“Gamzee, can’t you wait till we g-get home?”

Shit, he was starting to do that stuttering thing again. This only emboldened Makara’s efforts and he began to pump Tavros wildly. As his boyfriend shot his hand forward to clinch the leather wheel with both palms, Gamzee rested his chin on Tav’s shoulder, staring down fondly at that miracle stick. He heard the small whimpers in his partner’s throat. Tavros tried to keep himself focused but ended up succumbing to the felicity and widening up his thighs. His resolve was clearly fading.

“I’m trying to drive,” Tavros whined through grinding teeth.

The sound of Tav’s straining voice ignited a lust in Gam’s chest. He delivered a final kiss to his boyfriend’s jawline before pulling his head of messy hair back.

“Then I guess you gotta all be about keepin’ ya eyes on the motherfuckin’ road.”

Speedily, Gamzee bent down and splayed his tongue against the clothed top of his dick. Tavros felt his eyes clench up for merely a moment before remembering where he was. The boy groaned in frustration.

“Gamzeeeee,” he dragged out as his eyebrows grooved into one another, though Gamzee wasn’t prepared to listen to any signs of protest.

His lips curled around the head and despite the fabric of separation, he suckled the head briskly making moans all his own. Gamzee was already hard and the more that he sucked, he clenched his thighs together firmly. Neither one could stop wiggling. Tavros was getting much more vocal and he pulled a hand from the steering wheel to attempt to muffle the pleasurable sounds bolting free from his throat. It was then that Tavros knew he couldn’t do this anymore, so when he approached the next alley way, he made a sharp turn and descended down it before coming to a stop.

Tavros squeezed the gear shift as he placed it in park with a desperation surging through every part of him. When they stopped, Gamzee gripped the waistband and jerked it down off his hips. With his cock fully susceptible, Gamzee took it in his mouth once more. This time, Tav was more than willing to assist pulling his pants down. As it fell below his knees, Tavros pulled his left leg up to prop it up against the door, and then he tightly hooked Gamzee’s hair.

Without warning, Tavros whimpered in urgency as he pushed his head down. Gamzee moaned deliciously as Tavros was forced deeper into his mouth. He loved when Tavros got dirty like this, yanked his head up and down his shaft. Soon Gam’s arousal was pulsing harder and he couldn’t help himself. He reached his hands down his own pants to snag his thick erection. As Tavros pushed and pulled his head, stuffing his dick down his throat, Gamzee stroked himself. Gamzee breathed quivering sounds into Tavros’s skin.

All of Tav’s aching frustration begged him to thrust into his mouth. Giving in to impulse, Tavros jerked his hips with his hands pressing hard against the back of Gamzee’s head. The Capricorn grunted with his eyebrows knitting up together.

“Fuck fuck— nnnnnn, Gamzee!”

The sound of Gamzee moaning deliriously was enough to topple him over the edge. Tavros felt his toes curl up and he yanked at Gamzee’s hair. Gamzee enjoyed the subtle mistreatment and began to pump himself even faster. He wanted to cum at the same time as Tavros. He wasn’t that far from the mark, feeling the tightness in his pelvis burn harder as Tavros grew rigid for a moment and painted the back of his throat in white. Gamzee groaned embarrassingly loud with a filthy pleasure in his spine.

Tavros gasped as he hit release and let his body lay limp. He watched as Gamzee hit his own peak and made small shattered whines into his cock.

Gamzee pulled his hand out of his pants, all covered in residue. With his mouth free, he adjusted his position to fall back against the seat, panting all the while. He examined the state of his hand, pondering licking his own juice off. A relative silence set in the vehicle while they both let it all sink in.

“I bet you feel, proud of yourself,” Tavros accused with a stark exhale.

The intoxicated Makara held his hand up in front of his face rubbing his fingertips back and forth. Within a few seconds he smiled.

“You fuckin’ bet I do,” he laughed.


	4. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros gets aroused during a bath. Trolls. Xenobiological body parts: tentabulges and nooks.

Tavros finally agreed to a bath. While the ablution trap was filling with water, he watched Gamzee undress. So tall, lanky, and angular. He really was skin and bones, wasn’t he? When your daily was faygo and sopor, it seemed pretty average to look this way. But one thing he couldn’t stop doing was staring between his legs. Wasn’t it just natural curiosity to know what it looked like?

Luckily Gamzee didn’t notice Tav’s wandering eyes. He was too busy dumping an entire bottle of bubble bath into the water. Tavros didn’t notice until Gamzee was already shoving the empty bottle into the trash bag beside the load gaper.

“Gamzee, uh, don’t you think that’s a bit much?” he asked.

“Nah, man. It’ll be fun—” Gamzee began before he took his eyes back to Tavros.

The interruption in his speech made Tavros uncomfortable. Gamzee gazed him up and down sharply before…

“Why you still got ya motherfuckin’ clothes on?”

The brownblooded troll got even darker in the face. He’d been watching Gamzee the whole time. He made a nervous cough and tried to weasel his way out of this with a smile.

“Uh, I was just…”

His words trailed off. Tav felt his blood pusher push faster when Gamzee gave a mischievous smirk.

“Wha— Ahh!”

Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tav’s waist and stepped into the tub with a laugh. Tavros knew what he was doing and yet was fruitless to prevent it. The highblood was tickling his sides and pushing kisses into his neck. All Tav’s flailing did was shift Gamzee off balance, and with a splash of water they both came tumbling down. Some water spilled out of the tub and now Tavros was soaked in his clothes.

The bubbles were starting to form now, mountains all around them. This was going to make a mess. Gamzee just couldn’t stop laughing. Tavros was busy trying to fight the friction his pants were causing for his genitals. The sopping wet material hugged him, and although he was just chuckling like a dork, Gamzee was completely naked beneath him. Tavros bit his lip rubbed his face with bath water, trying to cool himself.

“Now I gotta take you up outta these clothes, motherfucker,” he said.

Tavros winced inwardly, trying to think of anything that would turn himself off. It wasn’t working. As Gamzee slipped his wet hands beneath his shirt, he swiftly undid the buttons in the back. He remembered that most of Tav’s shirts didn’t have wide enough collars to get over his horns. Once it was gone, Gamzee tossed it to the side. He paused with his palms grasping either side of his chest.

“Uh…” Tavros trembled.

Gamzee brushed his thumbs over his nipples once with a glint in his eyes. Tavros forced himself to remain quiet.

“You so cute, Tav.”

A small gasp slipped out of the Taurus’s throat. He always felt so good when Gamzee complimented him like that. Now that he was working on the buttons that would lead to his underwear, Tavros wiggled slightly with worry. What would Gamzee think if he saw his bulge all thick? What if it led to something? Oh God, Tavros don’t think of that, you’re making it worse.

The pants were tugged off. Tavros pulled his legs toward his chest once Gamzee threw the trousers out. He could feel his bulge throbbing and curling inside his boxers unnoticed. This was getting difficult to hide.

“Now them undies is motherfuckin’ last.”

“Gamzee, I got it. Don’t, worry,” Tavros spoke up hesitantly.

“Aight.”

Good, Gamzee didn’t appear to want to assert himself for whatever reason. Tavros just had to figure out how to do this without revealing the arousal that had formed. He waited until Gamzee seemed amused by the bubbles. The Capricorn was busy taking the foam and making makeshift bubble bras when Tavros took off his undergarments and chucked them to the floor.

Instantly, Tavros turned around to face the faucet opposite Gamzee. He frowned down at his bulge. Gamzee curiously tilted his head.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“Can you, wash my back?” inquired Tavros, knowing in the back of his mind that this was just spiraling downward.

Gamzee gave a nod and scooped up some bubbles in his palms. After shuffling over to Tavros, he began to rub his hands up and down his back, much to Tav’s surprise. He thought that he’d at least use a loofah or a wash cloth or _something_ other than those slender fingers of his.

“This aight?” asked Gamzee, making sure his bro was all chill with it.

Tavros nodded zealously as Gamzee ran his fingers over his shoulders, applying pressure to the blades and then working his way down. The further it went on, Tavros closed his eyes and leaned up against the wall, resting his hands against the tap and trying hard not to lose it. When it came to Tav’s behind, Gamzee was still nonchalant as ever. It took everything in Tavros to not turn his head and glance over his shoulder with lust. Gamzee made the mistake of jokingly squeezing one of his cheeks with a ‘hOnK!’ His body surged with a slight yelp, and Tavros arched his back slightly, pushing his ass out.

Suddenly the Taurus froze. What had he just done?

After a few seconds of silence, where Gamzee merely observed the subtle quiver in his back and his eyes drifted down between his legs, Tavros thought to speak up.

“Gamzee?”

The juggalo rested a slippery hand against Tav’s hip.

“I got you, bro,” he whispered.

Gamzee’s right hand snaked through the water, into his sensitivity and pushed inside. Tavros had no idea how badly he wanted to be touched until Gamzee’s fingers were pushing inside. He moaned out crashingly with his muscles tensing up. The bronzeblood clenched the bath tap tighter with his torso nearly doubling over. Gamzee pushed his fingers in and out, wiggling them around until Tavros was just groaning putty around him.

“This what you motherfuckin’ want?” Gamzee cooed as he pressed his chest against the other troll’s back.

Any more of this fingering, and Tavros would be coming all too soon. Feeling Gamzee’s body against him and the warmth of his breath flush against his ear was an overload for his senses. Gamzee made a groan when Tavros began to grind his pelvis up into his, crooning in his throat, a desperate sounding noise.

“Y-Yes.”

“I’ll make you feel so good,” promised the Capricorn.

Those words turned Tavros thirty new shades of _on_. He bit his lip with a frantic moan as Gamzee added another finger, thrusting deeper and deeper. Tavros wished he could prop his ass up higher. He wanted it so much further. His orgasm was dangling over the edge. When Gamzee’s own erection was unfurling and leaving purple streaks across Tav’s backside, he decided to take it all the way. Gamzee held his nook open with two fingers, feeling the way that Tavros gritted his teeth and his muscles contracted impatiently.

Gamzee’s bone bulge slithered up inside him tightly. He tossed his head back with a gasp, his hands clinching Tav’s hips tight enough to bruise. His tentacle undulated, pushing and pushing, passionately swelling through his nook with arousal.

“Fuck, you’re tight— you’re really tight,” Gamzee choked out with a moan; his body craned down with his forehead pushing against the other’s spine.

“Gamzee, you’re…”

Tavros tried to work out something but couldn’t find a single word. It all felt too good. Gamzee reached around to snag at that bulge, long neglected and engorged with so many nerves racing through it. That was the last straw. Tavros bucked once, twice, and done. He made a shattered set of screams where his genetic material poured out of him. Once Gamzee had finally come, Tav panted softly at the ride out.

The two collapsed in the tub, raveled in each others limbs.


	5. Call Me Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee has a fetish he wants Tavros to indulge. Humanstuck. Pre-established relationship. Underage. Anal sex. Daddy kink/daddy issues. This one could be a bit trigger-y for people, so heed the warnings, please.

Something was a bit different this time around. When Tavros locked his lips with Gamzee’s, he noticed the way he fidgeted more. Gamzee was clinging at his clothes and climbing up into his lap. Gamzee eagerly licked at his boyfriend’s mouth but waited to be entered. He took Tav’s tongue between his lips and sucked it like a piece of candy. It was obvious he was frisky. He was in the mood now and wanted Tavros to get there. Tavros felt his erection forming as Gamzee moaned sweetly, grinding up against him.

“Gamzee, wow, this— this is really hot. Uh, do you want to move into the bedroom?”

It hadn’t even dawned on the boy that he was sitting on his lap in the living room. Gamzee exhaled with his arms rising up to wrap around Tav’s neck. He wiggled his ass on the rise of his jeans, digging his knees into the couch on either side as he closed his eyes.

“Can you motherfuckin’ carry me in there?”

Gamzee rested his head on Tav’s shoulder, playing with the back of his mohawk.

“Yeah, just gimme a second,” responded Tavros, staring down at his doting boyfriend, pondering what prompted this added level of cling.

As he stood at his feet, he wrapped his arms beneath Gamzee’s behind to hold him up against him. Tav was all prepared to carry him, but the moment he was lifted, Gamzee pushed his face into his Adam’s apple, licking and nipping gingerly. His legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist to keep himself flush against him. Again, Tavros noticed Gamzee’s incessant dry humping. He just really couldn’t wait, could he?

Reaching the bedroom, Tavros went about laying Gamzee on his back gently, but his boyfriend wasn’t about to let any space come between them. Gamzee pulled at Tav’s neck, making somewhat of a needy sound as he arched into him.

“Tav,” he forced out with his eyebrows knitting up.

The Taurus was about to reply when he felt his lover’s ankles digging into his discs.

“Can I call you daddy?”

Gamzee planted his lips at the side of his paused boyfriend’s throat, feeling his blood pulse from beneath and getting some sort of sick excitement out of biting there. When Tavros grunted a bit, pushing his fists down into the bed on either side of Gamzee, he tried to stop the foreplay long enough for him to form an answer.

“Sure, I guess? I think it’s, kinda sexy, maybe,” said Tavros hesitantly.

There was soon a dark red spot of skin on Tavros’s tanned neck where Gamzee sucked at the skin. His fingers were clinging at Tav’s clothes as if he couldn’t possibly be close enough to him.

“Then take my motherfuckin’ clothes off. Take ‘em off, daddy.”

Perhaps that right there should have been the signal that Gamzee was asking for something a bit out of the ordinary. But his eyes at this point had a pleading gaze. Thinking that this was just some way for Gamzee to boost his confidence, Tavros clinched the hem of his boy’s shirt and pulled it off with a rough tug. Gamzee visibly writhed beneath him, splaying his shoulder blades up against the comforter.

Though this didn’t seem good enough. The juggalo tugged at Tav’s shirt and bit his lip.

“All of it, motherfucker. I want you to get naked.”

By this point, Tavros was a confused mess of curious and aroused and he wasn’t going to argue with something that so far felt so good. He discarded his flannel that he wore open over his shirts and within seconds, had his his own wifebeater tossed to the floor.

Simultaneously, both of them came together at the mouth, their tongues dancing and grinding wet. Gamzee pulled himself back up against Tav’s lap again. His hips twisted against Tav’s thighs and his fingers pulled at his jeans, trying to undo them. Tavros expired sounds of lust into Gamzee’s damp mouth before he pulled away panting. Gamzee was ripping at his waistband.

“I wanna be motherfucked, daddy,” Gamzee breathed out huskily.

Tavros wasn’t going to disagree. He pushed Gamzee’s shoulders down with a jerk. Just the slightest roughness turned Gamzee on, and he raked his nails against Tav’s biceps as he pulled his pants the rest of the way down. Although he was still getting used to what Gamzee wanted, the next few steps seemed to slip in the right direction.

The Capricorn’s wrists were snatched from Tav’s arms and crossed up above his head. The restriction of movement earned a throaty sound from Gamzee as he and Tavros met at the mouths again. This time Tavros was shoving his tongue beyond Gamzee’s lips. He began to wriggle with his own pants becoming quite a restriction now, though when they broke the kiss, Tavros already had an idea.

“D-Daddy…”

Gamzee’s pajama pants were yanked down, his boxers slipping halfway off one hip in the process. Tavros traced a steady finger up the acme of his thigh before slithering through the boxer leg and snatching a tight grip on his dick. A tight lipped sound was muffled by Tavros’s collar bone. The shivering boy dug his teeth into the clavicle, and then licked the reddened marks with a sigh.

The sighs turned into pants as Tavros began to pump him hard, watching the way his face contorted into pure ecstasy. Gamzee’s toes curled up and he tried to speak, but the words on his tongue were suddenly spiraling out of reach.

“So you, like it like this, huh?” Tavros inquired, still a bit unsteady but getting the hang of having this dominion over Gamzee.

Gamzee just nodded really hard and reached for any part of him that he could hold in his hands. This was good. This was really good, but it wasn’t quite enough for him. Tavros watched as Gamzee leaned up and slipped his hands into his own boxers. He overlapped his palm with Tavros and made him squeeze tighter, groaning out softly and gritting his teeth together.

“Daddy, please, put your shit inside me.”

The Capricorn removed his grip long enough to tear at the sides of his boxers and pull ‘em off. Tavros pulled back for just a moment, eying the way that Gamzee spread his legs open and laid there waiting. He was completely unabashed as usual, but his expression was much more desperate. They didn’t have anal all that often so Tavros wasn’t sure if he really meant it.

“You want me, to get the lube?”

“Yes,” huffed Gamzee, reaching his own hand down to tug at himself.

Gulping inwardly at his boyfriend’s apparent impatience, Tavros stretched his arm over to the nightstand parallel the bed and flicked the drawer open. Inside, partially open, though nearly completely full was the bottle of water based lube. Tavros took it in his hands. His own arousal had already begun to form a tent in his pants spotting Gamzee sucking on his fingers from the corner of his eye. He nursed his erection with his face brightening up in shades of red.

The sound of the bottle top cracking open alerted Gamzee back to Tavros. He had a hand full of clear gel and he rubbed it around his finger tips quickly before gripping Gamzee’s hip with a tight hand.

“Stop touching, and let me.”

In went the first finger, wet and cold. Gamzee cambered into Tav’s touch with his hands slipping up to tug at his own hair. As Tavros added two and began to scissor his fingers back and forth, his boyfriend made subtle murmurs under his breath, ghosts and echos of his ‘name.’

Tavros slid his fingers in and out until Gamzee had gotten used to it. The addition of a third finger wasn’t as painful as he slowly eased him open. He wiggled his digits back and forth, stretching Gamzee until he was clawing at the sheets and slanting his ass against him.

Gamzee stuck his tongue out as he tried to catch his breath.

“Daddy, do it.”

He rolled his hips into Tavros’s hand.

“Fuckin’ fuck me, daddy.”

There was the slightest bit of hesitation, but it was replaced by impulse as Tavros pulsed his fingers in deeper, deriving a sharp intake of breath out of his boyfriend. After a few more pushes in, Gamzee’s ring felt looser around his fingers, more relaxed and ready to go. The squelching sound of the lube leaving the bottle and coating Tav’s dick made Gamzee so excited. He curled his lips into his mouth with a waiting gaze upon his lovers piece.

After Tavros pulled his fingers out, he pressed his head against the hole; made a few teasing shoves against Gamzee’s sensitivity that made his mouth clam up and his body twitch all over, and then he slid himself in. It was a bit fast. All at once, Tavros’s girth was spreading Gam open and crushing that gland deep inside with every nudge. Gamzee hissed with his mouth corkscrewing between a grin and a frown every couple of jerks. He tried to adjust his hips to bump in time with Tavros’s thrusts, though eventually the feeling overpowered him, and he let himself lay back boneless.

Noticing the way Gamzee’s muscles loosened up, Tavros gripped his thighs tightly. He parted them further than Gamzee thought possible and dipped his cock in deeper. Gamzee’s pelvis quivered.

“Fuck me, daddy— _daddy—!!”_

Gamzee’s pleading grew worse as Tavros plowed into him. The pleasure riddling his backside was intensified tenfold as he hooked his arms around his neck and pulled him flush against him. He was whining and whimpering, like his voice box couldn’t sit still. Tavros loved how Gamzee’s body tensed up and relaxed, turning into jelly around him before hardening back up. He yanked at his dick with every push.

“Haaah, tell me,” Gamzee started. “Tell me I’m a good son.”

Tavros slipped in and out, catching his breath with a slight pause.

“Daddy, dad— motherfuck, am I good?” moaned Gamzee with his teeth grinding against one another.

Tavros clutched Gamzee’s bony hips in each one of his thick palms and jerked himself into his boyfriend hard, almost startling himself at the level of acrimony. The Capricorn screamed high, his backside burning firm. He didn’t answer Gamzee. Instead he pulled out slowly, watching the way his ring closed up around the head before a soft ‘pop,’ and then he turned Gamzee over.

Once Gamzee felt his chest pushed flush up against the mattress, his hips were hoisted skyward by his lover. The cold air against the dank opening of his ass ran a shiver up his spine. When Tavros’s dick began to press against him again, Gamzee reached his hands out for the pillow. The entry was slow and agonizing enough as it was, but Tavros draped his body over Gam’s and said, “you’re a, very good boy.”

When he was penetrated fully, Gamzee collapsed into a mess. The only thing keeping his hips up was the death grip that Tavros had on them. He allowed himself to be fucked into oblivion. His fingers tangled themselves in the pillowcase and his groans turned into screeches. Gamzee tried to muffle himself in the feather bag but it got harder the closer he came. His cock was tightly encased in his daddy’s hand, fucking him too good to be compared.

“Who is your daddy, Gamzee?”

Gamzee chokes on air as Tav’s hand claps against his ass. Miracle shades of colors that shouldn’t exist flash as orgasm washes through him. Tavros beholds Gamzee sobbing out loudly as he cums onto the bed and his belly at once, and his shaking body begs to be let down. Though he doesn’t cease just yet.

“Fill… me up,” forces out Gamzee, implying that he wants Tavros to go; keep going until he cums.

Tavros doesn’t have a problem with this. He jerks Gamzee’s hips back and forth with a groan drifting out of his throat. Gamzee’s muscle tight around him is practically pulling his orgasm out, but the way that Gamzee huffs and whispers dirty mutterings into the air spurs him on. When he finally lets loose his load inside, Gamzee tenses and buries his face into the pillow with the shudder of his shoulders. Tavros pulls out slowly and watches the overflow leak out like a drippy faucet.

Grabbing the sheet and pulling it over him, Gamzee turns himself into a ball, breathing hard and messy and sweaty, and waiting for that warmth to return. Tavros wraps his arms around Gamzee, cradling his little spoon in his arms before whispering, “I love you, you’re perfect,” with a chaste kiss at his temple.

Gamzee sighs and nuzzles up against him. He sniffles slightly, but doesn’t speak.


	6. Handsome Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros and Gamzee at the beach. Humanstuck. Pre-established relationship. Underage.

Gamzee looked so much different with that face paint off. As he carried Tavros out of the water, holding his light and doting boyfriend on his back, bits of grey and white dripped off of his face like mud, or the sand that squelched between his toes. It was only when he’d finally made it back to their little black and purple striped beach towel and umbrella that Gamzee decided to set Tavros back down. After the surgery on his legs, there wasn’t much that Tavros could do, but that wasn’t going to stop Gamzee from taking him out today.

Letting out a throaty sigh, Gamzee plopped down on his ass with a grin, breathing heavily between his teeth. He wasn’t the most athletic.

“So, d’ja enjoy yourself today, my beautifully brown bro?”

In the dim light of the horizon that was slowly but surely swallowing the sun, you could still see the lovely difference in their skin tones. Gamzee’s fingers locked with Tav’s was a meeting of the palest kid to ever walk out of third period biology and his foreign exchange student boyfriend with more freckles than Gamzee could readily count with his fingertips. It was like the motherfuckin’ sun itself had placed little kisses all over, sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. Or that was how Gamzee chose to describe it.

“Yeah, it was fun, mostly the sandcastle building, which I think I’m very proficient at. In the water I was afraid, you’d drop me, which might’ve been funny but possibly dangerous,” Tavros said with a smile, that coy one that drew Gamzee in every time.

Every time, he’d plant a small kiss on those lips, and watch as Tavros broke into a big smile. He apologized a thousand times for cracking up but Gam didn’t care. There was only one thing he loved more than his giggly side, and that was the one that would pull his wrist when he wasn’t expecting it and kiss him lightly. It was always feathery. Tavros would almost tease him like that, and then Gamzee would struggle to get closer. His hands longed to wander, though restrained for Tav’s sake. They wanted to take things slow. They wanted to do things right.

It was hard when Tavros nipped at the bottom of his lip, and by hard I mean both the situation and Gamzee’s dick.

Gamzee made a small grunt, his hands flinging to Tav’s hips as he tried to get a grip on himself. This was usually the time that Tavros asked him to stop. Any second now they’d be cuddling and watching the sun go down. Instead, Tavros tugged, leaning back with a limp body. He wasn’t letting his lips go. Gamzee’s biceps were between his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he was looming over his boyfriend beneath the umbrella. His heart raced with unsavory thoughts, remembering they were alone here. Tavros tried to pull him closer, feeling heat pooling in his muscles. It tingled and traveled, white hot, to the center of his abdomen, and he didn’t want it to end just yet.

Tavros loved running his hands up and down, from Gamzee’s ears, down his neck, over his shoulders and down his arms. He’d massage his back, slip over his collar bones, feel up his ribs and just lie in awe. The lack of clothes turned him on. He also liked it in the dark. He loved to keep his eyes closed and just see with his palms, and see with his ears the way Gamzee moaned into him. The way he opened his mouth and let Gamzee ravish it with his tongue was a wonder to him. Everything felt so intensified. It scraped the roof of his mouth. They panted into one another with need pulsing betwixt their thighs.

Eager to please himself and the arousal he’d obtained, Tavros pulled Gamzee close with his legs hooking about his waist. The moment he arched into him, rubbing their dicks together, Gamzee’s eyes popped open and he bit his lip hard. He tried to suppress a groan, glancing down at his clinging boyfriend. Tavros finally returned the eye contact, now a flustered burning mess beneath him.

That half-lidded look was so hot, different from the norm, like he was drunk on his love; high on excitement; intoxicated by the feel of wet skin beneath his fingers. Gamzee licked his lips.

“Tav.”

“I’m really hot,” Tavros whined with a huff.

Gamzee’s eyebrows furrowed up.

“You wanna do this?” he inquired, afraid of taking things too far irregardless of how much he wanted it.

Tinges of embarrassment shined in the other boy’s eyes. He was always so self-conscious. Tavros swallowed saliva down hard.

“Maybe.”

Gamzee leaned in again, first kissing his boyfriend’s neck. Immediately Tavros found himself leaning his head away with a sigh. It was followed up by a peck to the side of his mouth, so soft and almost cute, and then a gingerly press to his lips. They kissed slow, painfully so. Tavros rolled his hips into Gamzee impatiently. Despite the dubious answer he’d received, Gamzee was confident in this move. He slid his hand down to Tav’s swim trunks, sucking his lips with a raucous sound before pulling back.

“Just tell me when to stop,” whispered Gamzee.

Through the wet fabric of the trousers, Gamzee rubbed his palm against the shaft. Tavros opened his mouth with thoughts in mind but couldn’t connect the dots necessary. It just felt so good to finally be touched. He slanted his pelvis into Gamzee and gripped the beach towel at his sides. He felt sand bunch up underneath the material before he opened up his grip, having made the mistake of groaning in a way that turned Gamzee on and earning a deep and passionate kiss that pushed him back against the ground limply.

Tavros made a small whimper when the contact faded away. Gamzee instead pulled the trousers down, getting his first real look at his partner’s piece. It was bigger than Gamzee thought, and for a moment, fantasized of having it inside him. He knew with no lubrication around, that would just be painful for them both. Gamzee just focused on stroking him good, making Tavros’s eyes loll back before clenching up tightly.

“O-Oh, that, really feels good.”

That’s all the confirmation Gamzee needed to quicken the pace. He held Tav’s hip with one palm while the other jerked him off. Every so often, he’d slow down a bit and watch the way Tavros sighed with exasperation and began to writhe at the delay. It was warm in his palm, and as his thumb nudged against his slit, Tavros felt a spur of pleasure boomerang up through him and fall back again between his legs.

“You look so sexy, bro,” Gamzee rustled.

Tavros squirmed as it grew difficult to remember where he was. He’d felt himself once or twice but Gamzee’s touch was enough to drive him delirious. Not to mention all the things that he whispered into his ear. He’d told Gamzee he wasn’t fond of dirty talk, but Gamzee found a new way to get his verbal kink on.

“You’re so motherfuckin’ handsome.”

His face pushed into Tav’s clavicle and he merely breathed against him, pumping his length again and again, leaving the boy beneath him crying for more. Tavros’s body shook with each breath with a hint of Gamzee’s name at the end of each one. He tried to pull him in closer and whisper that he loved him, but he was no longer in control of himself.

So much heat and need was throbbing through him. Tavros wasn’t built to last this long. He moaned louder as Gamzee tugged at him, soon sucking upon his neck and leaving a beautiful brown blot on his beautiful brown boy.

“You’re so perfect—”

“Gamzeee!!” interjected Tavros as his breath turned irregular.

A spasm took over his limbs and his body cambered into Gamzee’s, and even as he was cumming, Gamzee never let go. Tavros whined desperately, his essence catching onto his stomach and chest, and painting the top of Gamzee’s knuckles. His boyfriend was careful to gentle, eventually slowing the pace down, bringing Tavros back from his high, and then he licked it off of his hand.

“That was hot,” he said so plainly.

Tavros was wheezing softly with exhaustion, trying to regain himself after that release. Gamzee knew Tav’s self esteem wasn’t the best, and it made him feel so good to hear those beautiful words from him. When Gamzee was done with cleaning them up, making use of the towel that lay beneath them, Tavros merely pulled his boyfriend down to his level, embracing him tightly without saying a word.

Though he could tell something was up.

“You aight, motherfucker?”

“I love, that, you mean all of that. It really, makes me happy.”

Gamzee’s head on Tav’s chest turned to the side and his eyes traveled up to his humble boyfriend’s face. He was making somewhat of a pout and his eyes were getting glassy— oh no. Gamzee sat up immediately and took his lover by the waist. He quickly turned them both over and wrapped his arms around Tav’s body tightly. One arm was cradling his body against him while the other pushed his head into his shoulder.

The other boy made a small sniffle.

“I’m, sorry, for being emotional. I just feel, really, um, very grateful, that you think of me, in this way.”

Without even missing a beat, Gamzee smiled, planting a small kiss into his hair. His fingers drew pictures along his bare back, feeling nothing but his heart beat and the soft pattern of his breathing.

“I love you too bro.”

And they didn’t even need to say anything else.


End file.
